The secrets we hide
by Marvel-comic-girl
Summary: My name is Anya Romanoff. I am 6 years old and the daughter of the Black Widow. Everyone has secrets and I am just one of those secrets. People want me dead, others want to train me and when I am in the most need of help, there's only one group that can help me. The Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

"мама,мама you're on T.V." I point at the T.V. excited and she pulls me into a hug.

"Thats right** малютка** (little one). Oh I love you so much Anya."

"I love you too мама" Wet tears fall onto my lap and I raise my hand to her face trying to wipe away the tears.

"Don't cry мама, **все будет хорошо**. (everything will be alright)."

"I have to go soon Anya" I tighten my hold on her.

"Don't go mommy please don't go" I bury my face into my shoulder willing myself not to cry.

"You know I have to go** дорогая** (Sweetheart), I don't want you to be in any danger."

I begin to protest and say "But I'll be safe with you"

She shakes her head softly and kiss the top of my head.

"Be a good girl for me and do everything Ileana says, okay?"

I nod and throw my arms around her. "Come back soon"

"I promise I will. Now do you know where to go if you're in any danger."

"The Avenger tower with Thor, Tony, Steve, Bruce, and Clint. but don't go unless i'm in any danger."

Tear fill my eyes once more and I plead "Don't go мама. I'll be a good girl I promise and I'll behave."

She wipes away my tears and puts my turtle, Stanley under my arm.

"Go to bed дорогая"

She pushes my bangs out of my face and I say "Will you sing?"

She nods her head and says "Only for you, Come on lie down in bed"

I do as she says and she starts to sing.

"You are my sunshine

My only sunshine.

You make me happy

When skies are grey.

You'll never know, dear,

How much I love you.

Please don't take my sunshine away.

The other night, dear,

As I lay sleeping

I dreamed I held you in my arms.

When I awoke, dear,

I was mistaken

And I hung my head and cried.

You are my sunshine

My only sunshine.

You make me happy

When skies are grey.

You'll never know, dear,

How much I love you.

Please don't take my sunshine away."

My eyes begin to drop and she kisses the top of my head.

"You are my sunshine, Anya"

* * *

**1 month later TIME:11PM**

I gasp up awake as smoke begins to fill my lungs.

"ANYA? ANYA?! WHERE OUR YOU"

I run out of my room and begin to yell "Ileana"

I jump scared when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"We have to run Anya someone here"

She drags me out of the house and into the corn fields.

"Run Anya and don't ever look back"

"Bu-"

"We don't have time Anya, Promise no matter what you hear you won't stop running."

I stay quiet.

"Promise me Anya"

"I promise Ileana"

She shoves me forward. "Go, GO!"

I run far enough, where the people can't see me and begin to listen.

A man grabs ileana and yells "WHERE IS THE GIRL"

"I don't know what you're talking about I live alone"

"Stop playing stupid with me, where is the girl?"

"You must have the wro-"

The man shakes ileana and yells "WHERE IS SHE"

Ileana spits in his face and says "You can spend all your life searching for her but you'll never find her"

The man yells in frustration and-

**BANG BANG**

My eyes widen and Ileana falls to the ground like a rag doll, all the life leaving her eyes and a bullet lodged in her heart.

No, No! I back away slowly tripping over my own feet and whimper.

"Do not let that girl escape, FIND HER!"

I quickly get back up and start to run.

I run into the urban part of town when some cars come out on the street.

"THERE SHE IS, GET HER!"

I slide down on the sidewalk and jump into one of the sewers only big enough for me to fit.

The man starts to jump around mad as the others try shoot at the sewer opening.

"Lets go she has no where to run, we will find her in no time" and with that they leave.

I sigh in relief and look down at Stanley.

I say to the stuffed turtle "Well I guess it's just you and me now"

My name is Anya Romanoff. I am 6 years old and the daughter of the Black Widow.

I shake my head at the thought. No, my name is lucy and I am just a normal girl trying to get on a train to Manhattan to see my grandmother.

The person selling tickets looks down at me and asks "Where you headed?"

"Manhattan"

"That's very far from Texas"

I open a secret pocket in Stanley stomach and pull out a stack of money.

"Will this cover it"

* * *

I sit down in a seat waiting for the train to take off. It's been a month since i've seen my mom.

She tells me now that she works with good guys to protect me but she still keeps me hidden.

She says its not safe, It seems like nothing is safe anymore.

I sigh and look out of the window humming You are my sunshine.

**~5 trains, and 2 subways later~**

I look up at the Avenger tower, it's even bigger than my mom said it would be.

I go to open the doors to only find them locked.

"I am sorry but you are not permitted to go in there"

I look around and find no one. "Who there?"

"My apologies, my name is Jarvis. I am a c-"

"Well do me a favor and shut up"

I pull out a bobby pin and try to pick lock the doors.

"Well may I say you are quiet rude."

I mimic his voice and say " Well may I say you are quiet annoying"

I finally open the doors and simile in triumph.

"Young girl you are not aloud to go in there"

"Yeah were kinda passed that point Jarvis you should keep up"

"You need to get out of here now…"

I ignore him and find the electrical box.

"Are you even listening to me?!"

"I'm all-ears Jarvis"

"As I was saying it is very rude…"

I quickly start to hack into the system and try to find a way to turn him off.

"What are you do-"

His voice goes dead and I smirk .

"So much for a security system"

I look around and start to conclude that no one is here-

**ZZZ-Zzzz-ZZzzz-hngGGggh-Ppbhww- zZZzzzZZ**

I jump over the couch for cover when I realize its just a snore.

I look over and see a person with long blonde hair hugging a box of pop tarts .

He must be Thor. He perfectly fits the description of all the stories my mom would tell me.

I eye the box of poptarts when my stomach rumbles.

Well I don't think they would mind me eating some of their food.

I grab a chair and jump on it opening one of the cabinets.

On the very top shelf there's a box of strawberry pop tarts.

Oh course it would be on the top shelf. I stand on my tippy toes and reach my arm out as far as I can to reach the box.

almost there, and then i'm falling. oh poop

**Crash**

Thor stands up quickly and yells "Who's there?"

His back faces me so I quickly hide in one of the bottom cabinets.

I look through a hole and see him relax when he sees nothing.

He walks into the kitchen and picks up the fallen pop tarts.

"WAIT" I pause for a second and say "I'm hungry"

He turns my way and bends down. "There is no need to hide little one, you can come out."

I come out of my hiding spot and his mouth opens wide.

"Natasha?" he stutters

I can see why he thought I was my mom, I mean I looked exactly like her.

I don't answer him but I do take the pop tarts out of his hands start munching on them happily.

"Jarvis" Thor calls out again "Jarvis"

"He was annoying me so I turned him off"

Thor looks at me surprised and laughs.

His face becomes serious and says "What happened to you"

I shrug my shoulders and say "I don't know. I was attacked so I ran here"

He nods and say "The other guys will be back with shawarma if you are still hungry"

I nod and say "Thank you"

He smiles and says "How did you turn into a child?"

I laugh but don't get the time to answer as the elevator bings.

"The guys" as Thor says do have a bag of shawarma.

They suddenly look at me in shock and Tony drops the bag to the floor.

I smile. Oh well more for me.

**I know I shouldn't be starting another story but I couldn't help myself. This idea just popped in my head and I knew I had to write it. So I hope you enjoyed it and if you did please leave a review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_They suddenly look at me in shock and Tony drops the bag to the floor._

_Oh well more for me._

* * *

"J…..Jarvis" Tony calls out panicky "JARVIS"

"I turned him off. He was getting on my nerves."

Tony looks at me and says "You can't just 'turn him off' "

I munch on a piece of pop tart nonchalantly and say "Oh sorry I wasn't being specific enough, I hacked your system and I must say you have a complex system it took me a whole two minutes to figure it out."

"WHAT?!" he sputters out "A WHOLE TWO MINUTES"

I nod and finish the rest of my pop tart. "Yup, It usually takes me only a minute to hack a system but my record is 30 seconds" I say the last part proudly. I was proud of what I accomplished.

I get up and walk over to the fallen bag to pick it up but Tony puts it over his head.

I cross my arms and pout "Hey I was gonna eat that, he said I could." I point to Thor and Tony gaps at him in disbelief.

"You see a mini Natasha and the first thing you ask her if she is hungry?!"

"Well she was hungry Friend Stark"

Tony looks at me closely and says "I say we test out her abilities.'" He speaks directly to me "Hey kid if you want it you have to get it."

Clint's eyes widen "Tony that's not a good idea"

Tony snaps "Shut up Bird brains. Now come on kid try to get the bag."

I stare at him with a blank face.

"See guys she just an average little gi-"

I pull out a hidden gun and point at Tony's face.

"HOLY MOTHER F*****KER"

"JESUS CHRIST"

"OH MY ODIN"

"TOLD YA SO"

Tony jumps in the air and Steve catches him "SHE HAS A GUN! SHE HAS A GUN!"

I pick up the fallen bag and sit on the table. "I actually have his gun" I point to Clint and open one of the food containers.

Clint looks down at his now empty holster and his mouth opens wide. "How did you….what did…..when did.."

He remains in shock and I take a bite of the food.

"For a spy your really easy to be sneaked on" I say a-matter-of-factly.

They looked at me shocked and Steve drops Tony to the floor while pulling them into a group huddle.

"What are we going to do?"

"I say we take her to Fury. He would know what to do"

"Barton don't be an idiot, don't you ever want to know what Natasha was like as a child"

"Tony Clint is right we need to find a way to turn Natasha back to herself"

I watch their conversation very amused. They thought I was my mom, I smirk . Oh This will be fun.

"Come on Brucie your on my side right?"

"Sorry Tony but Clint and Steve are right. We have no idea how Natasha was like as a child, you saw how she did not hesitate to put a gun to your head."

I shout "HEY I'M STILL HERE" and they quickly ignore me.

"Just a little mishap. Come on Thor which side are you on?"

"Sorry Friend Stark I believe the others are right about this predicament."

"You really want to tell Fury because he will turn her into his test monkey"

"Fury will turn who into his test monkey" a new voice says entering the room.

Just hearing the first word I retreated back into the cabinet. My mom only told me about the Avengers and Falcon but you could never be to sure.

"PHIL! Well we were just talking about our new monkey and-"

"Stop playing games with me Tony and tell me what is going on NOW"

"I tol-"

"We found a kid Natasha"

"STEVE" Tony yells in protest.

"What?!"

"Yea she is o-" Steve points to where I was sitting before to find it empty. "Well she was over there"

Phil shakes his head and says "Okay let me get this straight. You're telling me Natasha been turned into a kid"

"Yes" The 5 guys nod in agreement.

"Okay stop fooling with me that's impossible Natasha on a mission right now. You guys had me fooled for a second"

I watch as he falls over from laughing so hard.

Tony huff and says "Where not lying Phil"

"Guys you can stop now the jig is up"

Steve steps forward and puts a hand on Phil shoulder. "Were not kidding Phil"

Phil looks very annoyed now and rolls his eyes saying "Okay then show me where she is"

Bruce rubs the back of his neck and says sheepishly "Well we kind of lost her"

"YOU LOST HER!"

I watch them bicker back and forth when Thor quietly walks toward the cabinet.

They're too distracted to notice us so I open the cabinet.

I whisper "How did you know I was here"

He smiles and says "You left a trail of pop tart crumbs"

I nod and he says "It's okay to come out Phil won't hurt you"

I look at the yelling men and say "You pinky promise?"

He looks at me confused and says "What's that?"

I wrap my little pinky around his huge one and say "Now you can never break this promise or their will be serious consequences"

He nods and puts his hand to his heart. "I promise it on Odins life to never break this promise"

I smile and say "Okay"

I get out of the cabinet and grasps Thor's hand.

He looks surprised at the gesture put quickly pushes it away and a smile is on his face.

The men are still fighting when we walk back in but Thor quickly shushes them yelling "I'M GETTING NAKED"

They all turn to us and I laugh at their reactions. Phil eyes widen as he looks at me and I wave me hand. "здороваться" (hello)

He falls to the ground and the guys all look at him in shock.

I shrug my shoulder and say "Well I think that went well"

Clint looks at me in disbelief and say " That's what you call well, HE FAINTED"

I roll my eyes at him and say "Stop being so over dramatic"

"I am not being over dramatic" He looks at the guys for back up. "Am I right guys?"

I hold back a chuckle when no one answers him. I then walk over to Phil thinking of a way to wake him up.

Steve is the one who breaks the silence. "What are yo-"

I jump on Phil stomach causing him to half sit up and gasp for air.

Phil looks at me and says "Please tell me this is a dream"

Tony snorts and says "Come on Phil we all know if this was a dream of yours, Cap would be the only one here."

Phil glares at him and Tony quickly puts his hands up.

I get off Phil stomach and sit on one if the couches.

Phil looks at the guys and ask "How old is she?"

They all look at each other and shrug. Bruce says "We don't know."

Phil sighs and says to me "How old are you?"

"I'm 6"

"About 3 years then" Phil says to himself

Clint looks at him weirdly and says "3 years about what"

Phil sighs and says "About 3 years she has been with the Red Room"

I cringe when he says the Red Room. They were the reason why I remained a secret, Why I couldn't see my mom so much, and why my mom was always scared for my safety.

"We take her to Fury and that is final"

Tony sighs and his head hangs in defeat.

"I don't wanna go see Furry"

They all look at me surprised and Steve says "His name is Fury and why don't you wanna go"

"I don't know him"

Bruce looks at me and says "And you know us?"

I nod and say "I trust you well enough to know you won't hurt me. How do I know if this Furry guy won't hurt me?"

Phil steps forward and says "Fury, is director of S.H.I.E.L.D. I can promise you that he won't hurt you in anyway."

I glare at him and say "I have a hard time believe that."

Phil sighs and says "Why?"

I cross my arms stubbornly and say "People lie in this world Phil and I've had my fair share with organizations. How do I know you're not like the Red Room?"

I cannot let all my mothers work go to waste because I was a fool and trusted the wrong people. She tried my hardest to protect me and Ileana had died trying to protect me. I wouldn't let her die in vain.

Phil only bends down to my height and says "**Вы можете доверять мне Наташа.Когда персонаж человека не ясно, к вам, посмотреть на своих друзей**." (You can trust me Natasha. When a character of man is not clear to you, look at his friends.)

I look at the five men behind him looking all confused. I cannot hide the smile that forms on my face.

Maybe I could trust this man.

I finally nod and say "Okay I'll go"

* * *

Thank you guys for all the reviews. I promise to try to update faster. :)


	3. Chapter 3

As we walked into the S.H.I.E.L.D. base I silently look at Thor hoping he would understand that I was petrified.

He understands quickly and without hesitation picks me off from the ground.

I wrap my arms around his neck and hide my face into his shoulder.

Out of all the Avengers I trusted Thor and Steve the most.

Thor because I met him first and Steve because he seemed to genuinely care about me.

The other guys look at me and Thor in shock but quickly turn away when we stop at a door.

Phil steps forward and knocks on the door before stepping back.

A guy opens the door and looks at us.

He has a black eye patch on and he has a strained look on his face.

He looks at Clint in relief and says "Thank goodness you're here Barton. We think Agent Romanoff has been compromised."

Phil tries to step in and says "Sir w-"

Eye patch man ignores him and says "There is going to be a rescue mission we need to get ready as fast as we can."

"Sir"

"The other Avengers can help too since they are already here."

"Sir"

The man sighs and says "What Coulson"

"We know where Natasha is"

He blinks once, then twice and snaps "Well where is she?!"

They all step out of the way before revealing me and Thor.

The man looks at us and says "Agent Coulson you better give me a good reason to why Thor is holding a little girl on a S.H.I.E.L.D. base and Thor put that girl down."

Thor obeys the man and my feet touch the ground but I refuse to look at the man.

Phil says to me "This is Director Fury, the man I told you about."

This gets me to look up and when I do Fury takes in a breath.

"Natasha?"

His face is full of disbelief and I can't help but joke "Well at least he didn't faint"

Phil turns red at my comment and Fury says "Is it really her?"

Clint nods and says "We think so, she looks and acts like her."

Fury nods and says "Okay we need to talk." He then calls out "Agent Lewis"

A blonde lady walks up to him and he says "Will you please take Natasha up to one of the break rooms"

Agent Lewis looks at me in shock but quickly composed herself and nods.

"Come on Natasha please follow me."

I look at the guys terrified but Steve reassures me and says "Its okay Natasha. You can go with her"

I reluctantly go with Agent Lewis and walk down hallway.

I wonder if I told them I wasn't my mom would they be mad at me. I wonder how I got this far pretending to be my mom.

Agent Lewis walks me into a room and sits me onto a metal chair.

She starts talking to man in harsh whispers and all I could get out was the end.

"I need Fury consent"

Agent Lewis growls and says "I don't care if you need Fury consent JUST DO IT."

The man sighs before walking over to me.

He says "Hi Natasha my name is Doctor David. Now can you do me a favor and sit down like a good little girl and I promise this won't hurt at all."

He puts a box and sits it on a table with a smile on his face. This is a little creepy.

He suddenly pulls out a needle from his box. No, please not again.

I scream and don't hesitate to snap the Doctors wrist.

His scream mixes with mine and I scramble out of the room quickly.

Agent Lewis is behind me suddenly and yells "WAIT NATASHA"

I don't answer her, instead I steal another Agent's gun and start firing in her direction.

She quickly jumps for cover letting me escape.

I almost reach the exits but the Avengers plus Phil and Fury stand in my way.

Phil says calmly "Natasha put down the gun"

The gun shakes in my hand but I refuse to put it down.

"No You…..YOU'RE A LIAR! You promised nothing bad would happen to me. I was wrong to trust you. YOU'RE JUST LIKE THEM. YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE RED ROOM"

The guys send glares at Agent Lewis. She now stands behind them holding her arm, which is bleeding out because of a bullet.

I wail out "мама! I want my мама! **Я хочу домой"** (I wanna go home)

Tears roll down my face as I hope somewhere my mom can hear me.

"Natasha I-"

"i'M NOT NATASHA"

Fury steps in now "Natalia-"

"MY NAME IS ANYA."

Everything, no Everyone is silent.

I quickly say " I am Anya Romanoff, the daughter of the Black Widow."

They all look at me shocked and I forced myself to stop crying.

"Daughter?!" Clint manages to spit out.

I nod and say "**да**" (yes)

Fury scuffs in disbelief and says "Natasha isn't even married, how is this even possible?"

"She was once married"

Phil says "To who?"

I growl "Alexi Shostakov"

Tony asks "Who's that?"

"He was a champion test pilot"

Fury still in denial says "And where is he now?"

I shrug my shoulders and say "Who cares?"

Bruce says "You don't sound very fond of him"

I snap "I'm not"

Steve questions "If he was Natasha husband, doesn't that make him your dad?"

I nod and say "Yes he is my dad"

Fury presses the subject and says "If he is your dad how do you not know where he is?"

"I Didn't say he was a good dad."

Phil says "What happened that you despise him?" Gosh what is with all the questions?!

I cross my arms and say "It's not my place to say what happened. If you want to know so badly ask my mom"

Fury says "Well whoever you are put the gun down."

The gun no longer shakes in my hand and I glare at him

"Why? So you can experiment on me? I am not a weapon you can't brainwash to fit to your satisfaction. I **won't** let that happen"

"We aren't going to d-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

We all turn around to see a woman with fiery red hair.

"A…...Anya?" She looks at me with disbelief.

I drop the gun and run her not caring that she is covered in ash and blood.

"мама!"

She drops her bag and runs toward me.

She pulls me into a tight hug and kisses the top of my head.

"I thought…" She shakes her head with tears in her eyes. "The fire….the house"

Tears fill my eyes and I say "Ileana told me to run. They killed her мама. They killed Ileana."

"**Это нормально возлюбленной. Я держу тебя, никто не может повредить вам больше.**" (It's okay sweetheart. I've got you, no one can hurt you anymore.)

She holds me tight when someone yells "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!"

I only smirk and say to Fury "Told ya so"

Mom says "Thank you for taking care of Anya while I was gone but we really need to go now."

She puts me on her hip and picks up her bag.

We almost reach the door until a voice stops us.

"Agent Romanoff you are not going anywhere. I believe you owe all of us an explanation."

She turns around and says "There is not really much to explain. I have a daughter, her name is Anya."

She continues to walk away when he says "You know what I mean Natasha."

I whisper in my moms ear "Is he always like this?"

She nods and says "Okay if you really want to know you're gonna need to take a seat. It's a long story."

Fury nods and says "We have all day if we need to."

I roll my eyes. oh brother what mess have I gotten myself into.

* * *

**Yay I updated fast. Thank you all for the lovely reviews. :D.**


	4. Chapter 4

Since I was too 'young' to be in the meeting with my mom I had to be watched by the guys.

By the guys I meant Steve and Tony while Clint, Bruce, and Thor went to spy on the meeting through the air vents. (How they managed to get Thor to fit in a air vent, I haven't got a single clue.)

I was angry, very angry at the Avengers, they had lied to me but when I saw Sam Wilson walking toward us I couldn't help but smirk.

I quickly run to Tony and ask "Hey do you want to do something funny?"

His eyes narrow at me and he says "What do you have in mind?"

I quickly point to Sam and say "Go ask Falcon if he wants me meet someone and leave the rest to me."

He nods his head and says "Okay but if we get into trouble I blame you."

Tony starts talking to Sam and I wait for my cue.

Once Tony calls me over I walk toward them with a smile on my face.

Sam looks at me in shock and I say** "Привет, я Наталья Романова. Вы говорите по любой другой языки мистер. Как китайский, немецкий, испанский, итальянский, французский или хинди. Я знаю, как говорить все из них."** (Hi I'm Natalia Romanova. Do you speak any other languages mister. Like Chinese, German, Spanish, Italian, French, or Hindi. I know how to speak all of them and more.)

Sam eyes widen and he says "Uhh English please?"

I put my hand out and say "Hi my name is Natalia Romanova, what's yours?"

He grasps my hand and I smirk.

I quickly flip us over pulling his arm all the way behind his back and I sit on his back.

"Tony?!" He calls out in panic "TONY?!"

He gets nothing but the occasional snorts Tony makes from trying to hold in his laugh.

"TONY STOP LAUGHING AND HELP ME!"

Tony rolls on the floor laughing like a maniac and ignores Sam's pleads.

Arms grab my waist pulling me off Sam and I pout.

"Tony made me do it."

At this point Tony looks at me with shock written all over his face.

"Don't believe her Capsicle she's evil I tell you, EVIL!"

"Don't believe him Steve I'm just a little girl I wouldn't hurt anybody."

I give Steve the puppy eyes and Tony yells "NO NO NO! Steve look away before she cast her spell on you."

Sam interrupts are fight and says "Please tell me I am dreaming and Natasha is not a kid."

Tony shakes his head and says "Sorry Falcon looks like we have a mini assassin in our hands."

Steve slaps Tony in the back of the head and I laugh as he yells "Owwwww Cap-"

**Smack**

Tony looks at me in shock and yells to Steve "She just hit me. Capsicle SHE JUST HIT ME!"

Steve rolls his eyes and says "Serves you right for lying to Sam. and No Sam this is Anya Romanoff."

Tony quickly picks me up and throws me over the couch yelling "WE'VE BEEN COMPROMISED! MISSION ABORT I REPEAT MISSION ABORT"

Sam ignores us and says "Romanoff as in Natasha Romanoff, The Black Widow Natasha Romanoff, The Highly Trained Assassin Natasha Romanoff, The Killer spy Natasha Roma-"

"Yes Sam. Anya is Natasha's daughter."

His mouth opens wide and his face is full of shock.

Tony laughs and says "Dang Steve wh-"

**Smack**

I look at his blank stare and raise my hand again.

**Smack**

Still nothing.

**Smack**

Ugh why isn't anything happening.

**Smack**

**Smack**

Now its gonna work

**Smack**

Maybe if I slap him harder it will work

**SMACK **

**SMACK**

I raise my hand again but Steve quickly catches it in mid air.

"It's not polite to smack people Anya"

I quickly point out "You did it"

"It was for Tony and he deserved it."

Tony jumps in and says "heeeyyyyyy"

Steve looks around and says "We need to find a way to wake u-"

"WHAT THE HELL TONY?!"

I watch as Sam jumps up with water poured all over him and Tony quickly tosses a cup over his shoulder.

Sam glares at Tony and Tony only shrugs saying "Well problems solved Cap."

Sam shakes his head and says "So that's Natasha daughter"

Steve and Tony shake their heads yes and I jump up yelling "The one and only."

Sam nods and says "and where is Natasha?"

Steve answers saying "She's at a meeting with Fury. We sent Clint, Thor, and Bruce to spy on them."

Tony grumbles and says "I should've been spying on them."

I snort and say "We'd be doomed if you had to spy on them."

He puts his hand near his heart and says "Do you have any faith in me?'

I deadpan and say "No"

He crosses his arms and grumbles.

Sam and Steve laugh and Sam says "I like her"

"We're back"

I yell "Thor" and I hug him.

"What are we chopped liver." Clint said sadly

"Oh sorry" I quickly hug Bruce and say "Well thats everybody"

Clint grabs me and tickles me saying "Huh is this funny now"

I put my hands in surrender "Fine you win"

I hug him and flop onto the couch.

I ask "Are they done yet?"

Thor nods and says "They shou-"

"NO WE OUR LEAVING AND THAT IS FINAL"

Mom walks into the room and she is obviously mad.

She picks me up and Phil says "Natasha we ju-"

"NO! They cannot find her, you are going to put her into to much danger. We'll be in Russia if you need us."

Mom only went to Russia when she was upset and a old friend of her's usually let us stay at his house.

Fury stepped in and said "There is no need to go to Russia Agent Romanoff. Your daughter will be perfectly safe here."

She laughs bitterly and says "Don't give me any of your empty promises. I know in the end you'll turn her over to keep S.H.I.E.L.D. from being infiltrated."

I hold my Mom tighter. I didn't wanna go back I would do anything but go back to the Red Room.

"Agent Romanoff you know thats not tru-"

"Don't you dare lie to me Fury. You and I both know this won't end well with you lying."

"Natasha we wan-"

"Let her stay at the Tower"

I look at Tony surprised with his offer.

"W-what?" Moms voice shakes, her voice never shakes.

Bruce says "Tony right Natasha let Anya stay at the Tower. We would watch over her."

Clint nods and says "We already love her more than anything, please let her stay at the tower."

Thor puts his pink out and says "We pinky promise Lady Natasha on Odin life to keep Anya out of any danger."

I smile softly and Steve butts in saying "Who would attack a tower full of superhero's anyway?"

They all glare at Sam and he says " I do what he does, just slower."

Moms laughter fills the air but it soon turns into a sob.

She turns to me and says **"Мне очень жаль, дорогая, я просто не знаю, что делать. Если Красная комната захватить вас я бы не знал, что делать и ваш отец так зол на меня."** (I am so sorry sweetheart I just don't know what to do. If the Red Room capture you I wouldn't know what to do and your father is so angry at me.)

I hold her tight and say** "Это нормально мама у вас нет, чтобы побыть в одиночестве больше они могут помочь нам, мы не должны бороться сами больше."** (It's okay mama you don't have to be alone anymore they can help us, we don't have to fight by ourselves anymore.)

She kiss the top of my head and smiles through the tears.

"Okay"

* * *

Thank you guys for all the reviews and follows/favorites.

La Madone and Guest who have been asking about a paring...well I haven't thought of it much but whoever you want Natasha to be with ether PM me or leave a review saying who and which ever guy gets the most votes is who she will be paired up with. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**DING DONG **

"Tony" I whisper/yell "Wake up!"

The only response I get is a snore.

**DING DONG.**

Stupid doorbell.

I grab Stanley and crawl out of the fort we made.

It had been a week since my mom agreed to have me live in the Avenger tower.

Fury had recently assigned her to a mission and the guys were taking care of me.

I don't actually remember what happened last night but from the dozens of empty icecream tubs and candy wrappers I could tell we had a pretty crazy night.

**DING DONG**

I sigh and yell " I'll get the door."

None of them make a sound.

I really must have worn them out.

I open the front door and tiredly rub my eyes.

2 women stand in front of me. One has light brown hair and the other one wears a beanie.

I yawn and say "Hi"

The light brown haired woman's jaw dropped while the other one squealed excited.

"OMG Jane, Natasha is a kid! I know that Tony and Bruce are smart and all but she is a freaking kid! This is amazing like WOW! This cannot be real, Pinch me I must be dreaming."

How many more people were going to think I was my mom?! The only good thing about it is that I get to trick people.

The lady, Jane, soon recovers from her shock and says "Hi ummm I'm Jane and this is my friend Darcy."

My stomach growls and I ask "Can you cook? I'm really hungry and I don't think the guys are going to wake up anytime soon."

I open the door letting them walk in and Darcy laughs. "Sorry I don't cook but Jane can."

Jane shakes her head and says "This is not a time to eat, We need to find a way to turn you back into a adult. This is terrible you do realize you could stay as a child forever. We need to reverse this fast. Where are Tony an-"

Darcy says "Breathe Jane, I am pretty sure that the guys have this all under control. Look Tasha is hungry and they have nothing in their cabinets so lets order take out or something."

I butt in and say "Actually there is a nice pancake restaurant a couple blocks down from here and we can pay with this."

They could be my ticket to go to IHOP. I had begged Tony to take me but of course he said no. He should of said yes.

I pull out a credit card and show it to them.

Darcy grabs it and says "Cool, where did you get the credit card from."

I say nonchalantly "Tony's wallet."

Darcy burst out laughing and Jane grabs the card saying "This isn't a good idea."

Darcy grabs it back and says "Come on Jane live on the wild side and EAT SOME PANCAKES!"

She quickly grabs our hands and pulls us out of the tower.

* * *

**Tony P.O.V.**

'TONY WAKE THE F***K UP!"

I roll to my side and ignore the yells.

The person starts shaking me and yells "ANYA IS GONE."

I sit up fast making my head dizzy and hiss "What do you mean she is gone?"

Clint says with a panicked look on his face "We can't find her and we've looked everywhere."

Steve says "The closets?"

"Yes"

"The cabinet?"

"Yes"

"Behind the T.V.?"

"Yes"

"Under the table?"

"YES"

"The Air Vent?"

"I SAID WE LOOKED EVERYWHERE"

Steve puts his hands up in surrender and Thor says "Lets not panic friends. Lets u-"

"LETS NOT PANIC. THIS IS ANYA WE'RE TALKING ABOUT IF WE LOSE HER NATASHA WILL KILL US ALL. WE PROMISED WE WOULD K-"

Bruce slaps his hand over his mouths and says "Thor is right let just calm down, Tony do have any ideas?"

I nod and say "Of course I do we could just ask J to see the footage to see when we lost Anya."

"J" I get no answer. "Jarvis come on this isn't funny."

Sam says "Tony did you ever turn him back on?"

My face turns red and I say "Uhhh ye- NO."

We run to my computer and I try to decode Anya password from the hack she set up.

"Dang it! What would a six year old have as a password."

"Bear"

"Nope"

"Candy"

"Nope."

"Butterfly"

"Nope."

"Flower"

"Nope."

"POPTARTS"

I stop typing and we all stare at Thor.

Clint says "We're trying to figure out the password, not what to eat for breakfast."

Thor bows his head down in shame and I say "It's okay. I mean it won't hurt to try."

I quickly type in poptarts and-

"oing? Wow sir what happened?"

I sigh in relief and we all look at Thor who has a proud smile on his face.

I say "No time to talk J, We need you to replay the footage of what happened this morning."

"Yes Sir."

The T.V. turns on and we watch Anya open the door letting in Jane and Darcy.

The pancake restaurant she is talking about is IHOP and she-

"WHY DOES SHE HAVE MY CREDIT CARD?!"

The guys snicker and I pull out my wallet to find no credit card.

Bruce says "You should of taken her to IHOP when she asked you."

"Shut up Bruce."

We finally watch as Darcy pulls them out of the Tower.

Steve says "Okay what how much time do we have till Nat gets here?"

Sam looks at his watch and says "only 15 mins."

We all looked at each other with wide eyes and I yell "TO THE INVISIBLE BOATMOBILE."

We run to the garage and Thor says "Why have you never shown us this invisible boat?"

Bruce quickly says "Its a quote from a show now lets go before we get our butts kicked."

We all squeeze into my car and I hit the gas.

I'm pretty sure we broke more than one traffic law on the way here.

We run into IHOP and Steve asks the waitress "Have you seen a little girl with red hair and green eyes walk into here with 2 other women?"

The lady nods and says "Sorry boys they just left."

We all groan and Clint says "Do you know where they went?"

She shakes her head and walks away.

Thor says "Why don't you just call them on those machines you use?"

I yell "THOR YOU'RE A GENIUS."

I quickly call Darcy.

"Hel-"

"WE ARE YOU?"

"Well hello t-"

"TELL ME"

"Gosh we're at the park wh-"

I hang up and turn to the guys.

I say "Okay they're at the park lets go."

We run out IHOP and Sam says "What about your car?"

"We have no time, we NEED to run."

We run to the park and Thor picks up his 2 friends while I throw Anya over my shoulder.

"He-"

Sam yells "WE HAVE 5 MINUTES."

We start to run and Clint says "We're not gonna make it! This is the end guys it was nice knowing you all."

I yell out "NEVER SAY NEVER."

We finally make it into the Tower and I throw Anya on the couch.

Steve falls onto the recliner and says "We made it."

Bruce falls to the floor and says "I've never run so fast in my life."

"HEY GUYS I'M BACK."

Anya sits up and yells "Mama."

She jumps into Natasha arms and I would of laughed at the expressions Darcy and Jane made if I weren't so tired.

Natasha says "I hope Anya didn't cause any trouble."

I say "None at all."

Then I fall onto the floor.

* * *

**Awww poor Tony. Anyway I hope you liked the Chapter :)**


	6. Authors note :P

I am so sorry this is not an update, I will get to that soon.

I just really need to get something off my chest Excuse me for a moment while I fan girl

OMG have you seen the new spoilers for Aou.

I literally just got back from vacation and that was the first thing I saw on Tumblr.

Okay not that we've gotten that out of the way I want to let you know that I have gotten all your reviews about who Natasha is going to be with and here is the results.

_**Drum roll please {sorry I had to do that.}**_

So from your reviews (and PM) the highest vote was for

IRONWIDOW.

Personally my otp is romanogers but I think Tony and Natasha will actually be a good paring for this story.

And that is all, Thank you guys for all the lovely reviews and if you want to see the spoilers type in the link down here.

/news/exclusive-avengers-age-of-ultron-early-story-details-revealed (its on latino-review so type that in first)

P.S. if you have second thoughts about reading it, it gives you like 3 spoilers warnings so you are good.

Once again I am so sorry this isn't a update and thank you guys for all the reviews


	7. Chapter 6

******Thank you for all the Reviews and a little warnings for a little violence but nothing drastic. :)**

* * *

******TONY P.O.V.**

I shake my head slightly and laugh softly when I think about this week.

After Pepper left I thought I would never feel as happy when I was with her, she was my world, my rock, the one person who I loved.

Then Anya came along and turned my world around (Just like when I met her mom) and I truly don't mind her being around.

She's a good kid and at least deserves a place to stay.

I walk toward the labs when I suddenly hear singing coming out of Natasha's room.

I must me going crazy if I think the Black Widow is singing.

I peek through the door and see Natasha singing to Anya.

Her voice is so captivating and I can't help but watch.

"Hold me close and hold me fast

This magic spell you cast,

This is la vie en rose

When you kiss me, heaven sighs

And though I close my eyes,

I see la vie en rose

When you press me to your heart,

I am in a world apart,

A world where roses bloom

And when you speak, angels sing from above,

Everyday words seem to turn into love songs

Give your heart and soul to me,

And life will always be,

La vie en rose."

I stand there slightly shocked, Natasha is an amazing singer.

I slowly step back when a voice comes out of the room.

"I know you're there Tony."

Sighing I put my hands into my pocket and she walks out of the room slowly closing the door.

"You're an amazing singer, you know that right?"

She gives me a small smile and says "Thank you know for everything. I don't know what I would of done if we actually left to Russia."

I squeeze her arm slightly and say "It not a problem. I know sometimes I act like a jerk but I really do care about you. You and the team is all the family I really have."

What the hell am I doing?! I don't spill my guts to anybody.

I push my thoughts away and she says "Besides Anya, the team is the only family I have too. You better not tell anyone that." She points her finger at me in a threatening way. "I don't need people thinking I've gone soft."

I chuckle and say "You have my word."

She pulls me into a hug, shocking me the second time this night.

"Thank you Tony."

I hug her back and say "Anytime Red, Anytime."

She pecks a kiss on my cheek and I am pretty sure my heart skipped a beat.

What the hell is wrong with me?!

"Goodnight Tony."

"Night Tasha."

She closes the door and I start to walk away.

I shake my head trying to get rid of **_that _**feeling.

This cannot be right, I DO NOT have feelings for Natasha.

Bruce would be laughing if he saw me now.

Seriously, when did I start acting like a lovesick teenager?

* * *

**NATASHA P.O.V. ~later that night~**

I wake up gasping for air and draw out my gun from under my pillow.

I put down the gun slowly and run my fingers through my hair.

Come on, get a hold of yourself.

Tear fill my eyes and I know it will be nearly impossible for me to sleep now.

If I did I would be plagued with nightmares, no memories of my horrible past.

I slowly walk out of my room because the only thing separating me and Anya was a door which connected our rooms.

I didn't want to wake her up because I couldn't get a hold of myself.

I walk into the living room and I am tempted to get a bottle of vodka but decide against it.

It wouldn't be any use, the serum in my body would absorb it up before I could get drunk and if I took 4 whole bottles of vodka someone would notice.

I go to the kitchen to make me some coffee, I will not go to sleep after what I dreamed of.

I press my hands against the marble cold table and try to control my breathing.

I could feel it, the memory was coming back to me.

We were both still children not a year older than 11.

How cruel can fate be?

All she wanted was a friend.

Maybe if things had been different we would have been really good friends with that best friends forever stuff but that wasn't how things worked.

I was an assassin, she was my target.

A sob passes my lips and I can see her face clearly.

It was full of hurt, confusion, and betrayal.

Her beautiful white dress was now stained with an ugly red.

The knife was still in my hand and the blood dripped down until it reached into the palm of my hand.

Her hazel brown eyes looked into mine and she said, "Why Nicola? Why? I trusted you."

I opened my mouth to say something but quickly closed it.

Nicola was supposed to be a kind soul, so loving and caring. Always putting people before herself.

I was not Nicola, I was Natalia.

Natalia, the cold blooded assassin training to kill more people and for what?

The yelling of her guards told me my time was up.

I looked at her one last time.

She was frail and pale.

I knew it was too late, she would be gone in a matter of seconds.

I am sorry.

That is what I would of told her but no words came out of my mouth.

Instead I did what I do best, I ran.

I was a child wanting my instructors to be proud of me.

That was the day I realized how **_wrong _**this was.

But that wasn't my first kill, It was my 25.

and I was doing it all because I wanted someone to be proud of me.

How foolish, naive, and stupid was I?

I cover my hand over my mouth as I break down and the tears won't stop falling.

She was Drakoff's daughter.

She was the target that opened my eyes.

Because in the end she was never just a target, she was my best friend.

The one person who truly cared about me.

She didn't judge me like everyone else.

She was the first person who I cared about after my parents died.

I jump up when I feel a hand grab my shoulder.

Through the tears I manage to make out Tony who has a small frown on his face.

He pulls me to the couch and I don't object when he wraps his arms around me.

I knew he actually cared.

I really just needed to be held.

It was too hard to be strong for so long.

We sat on the couch clinging onto each other hoping the nightmares would stay away.

Even if it just for a little while.

* * *

**Yea...this is really depressing but I promise you It will get better, ****hopefully.** Anyway if you liked this don't forget to leave a Review, :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Trigger warning this talks about past abuse. I want to keep you all happy and safe. :D**

* * *

**Anya P.O.V.**

"Come on **дорогая (sweetie)**, it's time to get up."

I could feel my mom run her fingers through my red hair trying to get me up.

I pull the blanket closer to me and pull it over my head.

"I made pancakes."

I open up my eyes and quickly throw the blanket off me.

Mama laughs at this and I throw my arms around her neck.

I say lazily "Carry me please."

She shakes her head and picks me up saying "You are getting way too heavy for me to be carrying you."

We walk into the living room and Clint says "Oh look who finally decided to get up."

I sit on one of the stools next to the counter and say "I only came for the pancakes."

Thor burst out laughing and I stick my tongue out at Clint.

He copies me and Mama says "I was sure I only had one kid."

"Tasha." Clint says in a whiny voice.

I copy him and say "мама."

She rolls her eyes and kiss the top of my forehead.

"We have to go now, Do you still want to go to the ice cream place when I get back."

I nod my head and Clint flops to the floor.

"I don't wanna go."

Mama pulls Clint up and says "Come on Clint who else would terrorize the junior agents if we didn't go."

She pulls me into a hug and says "Stay out of trouble, I love you **дорогая**."

"I love you too мама."

I watch them leave and Steve asks "Do you want to watch a movie Anya?"

I nod and sit on the couch with my pancakes on my lap.

Steve, Sam, and Thor start to debate on whether we should watch Toy story or Monsters Inc. and Bruce says "I am going to go wake up Tony."

They finally decide to put on Toy Story since neither me or Thor have seen it.

They sit next to me on the couch when Bruce comes in pulling Tony.

"It's way too early to wake up."

Bruce quickly points out "It's only nine Tony."

Tony rub his eyes and flops onto the couch saying '"Exactly Brucie I need my beauty rest."

Sam snorts next to me and we watch the movie in peace.

Are peace doesn't last long because the doorbell rings.

At least we were almost done with the movie.

No one makes any effort to open the door until Steve finally sighs and says "I guess I will g-"

**CRASH **

We all turn to see a man has broken the door.

Tony yells "WHAT THE HELL."

The man finally faces us and I freeze.

No, I couldn't be him. He had left us so many years ago, why would he come back now?

"Anya?"

It was him, even though he had a beard now and he had cut his hair really short I could still tell it was him.

"Anya do you remember me?"

_Yes I do remember you. _

_I remember being three, thinking you were dead. _

_I remember being three, watching you walk into my life begging mama to forgive you and she did. _

_I remember being three, telling you that I loved you._

_I remember being three, listening to my mother's screams as you beat her ruthlessly just because you could._

_I remember being three, yelling at you to stop but you ignored me letting my cries fade into background noises. _

_I remember being three, screaming in pain and Mom had finally snapped yelling at you to never come back and she kicked you out of the house._

_I remember being four and you were gone. _

"Anya it's me your Dad."

How dare he?!, How dare he have the audacity to come back when he knew he was not welcomed at all.

"My dad is dead." my voice was cold I could hardly recognized it.

"No Anya I'm right here."

I shake my head and say "My dad left three years ago."

"I am your dad Anya."

"MY DAD IS DEAD." I was screaming, how dare he?!

"Anya I have come here t-"

"GO!" my fingers pointed at the door.

"I'm not leaving you're my daughter-"

Steve finally steps in and says "You need to leave sir, we won't ask you again."

Alexi says "N-"

"So I'm your daughter? Did you ever think that when you were-"

"ANYA! I am a changed man, forgive me for my past mistakes. You and your mother mean the world to me."

"I hate you and I will NEVER forgive you." my voice was full of anger and I meant every word.

**SLAP **

I hold my cheek in pain as he yells "I AM YOUR FATHER HOW DARE YOU SP-"

**CRACK**

Thor punches his nose instantly breaking it.

"Get out of here and NEVER come back."

He grabs his arm while Steve grabs the other.

They throw him out of the tower and Tony comes to my side picking me up.

He yells out to Sam, "Go get an ice pack NOW."

Bruce inspects my cheek for any damage.

Tony rubs my back trying to comfort me when I realize I was shaking.

I could no longer tell if it was because of my anger or my fear.

Tony says "It's okay Anya he's gone."

_No the truth was he is will never be __**gone**_, _he will always come back._

And that is what scares me the most.

* * *

**Hey guys thank you for all the reviews and I am so sorry I haven't been able to update in a while. So thank you for reading this chapter and don't forget to leave a review. :)**


End file.
